Mafia Memoirs
by ScarlettJames95
Summary: When Isabella Swanson is kidnapped by mafia member Carlise Culleniza, his oldest son Edward becomes her unlikely hero. Up and coming mafiaso Edward wants vengeance for his fathers crimes against Bella. With a sadistic mafia don and ex- fiancée in their way...they make love survive. WARNING: DARK FIC MOBWARD/DARKWARD/OLDERWARD
1. Chapter 1

I am not a killer. I am not a killer. I needed to remind myself of that. Every day I was just a little closer to snapping, and strangling him in his sleep. But I knew. I just knew Mama and Papa wouldn't approve. I would endure. I would survive until I came up with an alternative plan. I needed something better than killing my rapist in his sleep.

Chapter One

As the snow fell outside, Isabella Swanson prepared to meet her doom. It wasn't as if an arranged marriage was the worst thing that could happen to anyone. It was just the worst thing that could happen to her. Bella sighed as she pulled her long dark hair up into a ribbon. She had been preparing for this moment her whole life it seemed. She was the picture of perfection tonight. A soft, blush colored gown made her ivory skin glow. The corset contraption her mother insisted that she wear made her waist look tiny. Bella knew she wasn't awful looking. She just would never consider herself beautiful. She knew people complimented her face, saying she often looked angelic. With soft, long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, a round face, and full red lips, they weren't far off. But for the first time, tonight, on the eve of her seventeenth birthday...she truly felt...beautiful.

As Bella admired her reflection, she let her mind wonder with thoughts of her intended. Gustave would do well enough. Although she didn't know him well, she trusted her parents judgment. Her mother had always told her that when trying to find a husband, there were many traits to consider. Honesty, loyalty and fortitude were all admirable qualities in a man. However, the most important trait of all was wealth. Money. Something she knew her parents were running out of. And fast.

Charles and Renee Swanson had immigrated to America in 1882 with five dollars to their name. If you listened close enough, you could still hear the Nordic inflection in their speech. Sweden was a brutal place to live. The winters were cold, the summers hot and work was scarce. America, New York specifically, was the land of opportunity. No man could resist the temptation.

That was twenty years ago. Her father had made a name for himself. Charles Swanson was a senator after all. One of two in the state of New York. His rise in politics had allotted his family with a life of luxury. They lived in a fine, fine house. Employed countless staff to maintain it and indulged in parties almost weekly. Renee enjoyed her fancy clothes and her high society friends. Charles enjoyed his card tables. Yes, Charles Swanson could never refuse a black jack table.

Things had changed subtly over the last five years for the family as they compensated for Charles's growing debt. Few staff had been let go. Trips to the city become fewer and far between. And when the Swanson's financial situation became the most desperate, marrying off their own daughter to the wealthiest suitor became the last option.

Gustave Destler was most certainly wealthy. His parents were too Swedish immigrants. But instead of getting involved in politics, they invested in drug stores. After a tragic automobile accident two years earlier, young Gustave was left with quite a fortune. He was tall, handsome and well off. Every girls dream. So naturally, When he set his sites on Isabella, her parents could not have been more thrilled.

Bella was pulled put of her thoughts by a soft knock on her bedroom door. Her mother entered the room, a flurry of dark magenta silk and blonde hair. " Are you ready my darling?" she spoke softly. Bella contemplated her words. Was she indeed ready? She knew her party was nothing but an excuse to make her engagement public. A very crafty move by her parents to kill two birds with one stone. "I suppose I am" she replied, although it came out as more of a whisper than she intended.

Renee could hear her daughter's hesitation "There will be none of that, this is an exciting day for you, a birthday is something to celebrate". A birthday Bella thought. A whole throng of people with their attention on her. How mortifying. Bella hated attention. It only seemed to cause accidents when you were as clumsy as she was. Not to mention the ever present blush on her cheeks when she caught people looking at her too intently. No, Bella didn't feel like celebrating.

Renee smiled, turned on her heel, and exited the room. Her daughter followed closely behind.

The ride into the city was quiet. Charlie was dressed to the nines in a blue smoking jacket and beige pants, mustache perfectly curled at the ends. But sitting across from his wife and daughter Charlie felt nervous. Carlise Culleniza would most certainly be paying him a visit tonight. Charlie was over a million dollars in the hole. Carlise was tired of waiting. Charlies' last hope was that his Isabella's engagement to Gustave Destler would buy him a little more time. A hasty engagement and quick wedding would provide him with the dowry money to pay Carlise back. Then he would never borrow from the Culleniza crime family again. He just needed a little more time.

The car came to a stop outside of the Plaza Hotel, the building already bursting with excitement. Bella took a deep breathe, grasped her fathers hand and exited the car. They approached the building slowly. The walk up to the glass and gold front doors seeming more like a walk to the scaffolds for a hanging.

As the doors opened to the ball room, Bella couldn't help but think that her mother had really outdone herself. The giant room was decorated elegantly in ivory and gold tones. Silk table cloths and fresh flowers adorned at least fifty small round tables. The chandelier in the center of the room seemed to give the soft tones an ethereal glow. "Oh mother!" she said "How beautiful!". Renee smiled as Bella kissed her on the cheek. The silent thank you that meant more to her mother than any words could express. It wasn't as if Bella wasn't an affectionate person, but she seemed to dislike physical contact like her husband. So the small gesture of affection did not go unnoticed by Renee.

As Charlie led his daughter down the grand stair case in the center of the room, he scanned the crowd for the devastatingly handsome face of Carlise Culleniza. The two mens' eyes met over the throng of well wishers. Charles swallowed back lump in his throat as he approached the handsome blonde man, Bella's hand still in his with Renee following closely behind.

"Mr. Culleniza!" Charles bellowed, hoping the volume of his voice would not betray his nervousness. "Thank you for coming to our gathering to celebrate our Isabella". Carlise smiled like a Cheshire cat exposing the entire top row of perfectly straight, white teeth. Bella couldn't help but notice that everything about this man seemed perfect. He was tall. Well over six foot. With perfectly styled blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes. He had angular cheek bones, a straight nose and full lips. All his features would have seemed feminine if not for a strong, sharp jaw. Bella was snapped out of her internal musings by hers father's vice grip on her hand.

It was only then that she heard Carlise speak. "Ahhh the beautiful Isabella. Such a pleasure to meet you. Happy Birthday!" As he kissed the back of her hand, Bella could not help but feel as though something was wrong. He didn't let go of her hand as he continued speaking. " Seventeen is such a milestone. You must be so proud Charlie! I'm sure this beautiful young lady has suitors lining up for miles". He smiled again, perfect teeth and all. Bella's cheeks heated with the intensity of her blush. She looked to her father for an answer, but he seemed incapable of speech. His face had taken on a green color as though he might be physically ill. Bella replied softly to the beautiful man who still has a hold on her hand. "Thank you for your kind words sir. I had hoped to announce my engagement to Mr. Destler this evening". Carlise seemed to contemplate her words before he spoke. "Gustave Destler ?" he replied " The boy who owns the drug stores?". "Yes sir" Bella replied, avoiding his eyes. Carlise smiled again before he spoke.,"A shame then.". Before Bella could reply she was roughly pulled forward against Carlise's chest as his free arm pulled a gun. Charlie gasped as he stared down into the barrel of Carlise's weapon and watched as his only daughter attempted to free herself from the blonde's grasp. "Did you think you could borrow from me Charlie and not face the consequences?" Carlise snarled. Before Charlie could reply two shots rang out into the ball room hitting their intended targets, both Charlie and Renee. "No matter." Carlise said as his grip on Bella's waist tightened "Consider your debt repaid in full!". Bella looking down at the marble floors soaked with her parents blood and felt as though her limbs suddenly weighed a ton. She looked back to Carlise's smiling face as she let blackness consume her.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic! The next chapter will be an EPOV. Please feel free to review. Come back next week for an update! xoxox Scarlett


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for coming back guys! I can't tell you how excited I am that people are enjoying this story! We meet Edward in this chapter! His character is very loosely based on Lucky Luciano who created the Commission of the fives families of New York. He was described as handsome, charming and ruthless...just an all around bad ass. As a warning, Edward is an VERY dark character in this fic...Bella is his sweet spot. Happy reading!**

There was a force. A force I didn't completely understand, that held me to her side like I belonged there. What a silly notion. She was fragile and delicate. Too fragile for my world, no matter how much I loved her. Killing him wouldn't change that. But she was determined to anyway. His number was up, and when he took his dying breathe, I'd hold her and rejoice in it too.

 **Chapter Two (Edward)**

My father had lost his mind. Officially and completely snapped. What was he thinking? Abducting a girl like that...in front of so many people. How many times had he told me "No loose ends." and "No witnesses."? Breaking his own rules was going to get him wacked, or worse, locked up. If we made it out of this alive, I would commit him to the nut house myself.

It was only in the last ten years or so that my fathers' mental health state had become sketchy at best. My mother Esme, god rest her soul, had been the glue that held our family together...and kept us from killing one another. Loosing ma had changed dad. It had changed us all. My once jovial and gentlemanly father had turned into a sadistic fuck that no one could stand to be around. It would be different if he only enjoyed torturing men, or fuckers who dared to invade our turf. But no. He liked to prey on woman. If you were pretty and had a cooch, you were fair game. He'd taken to brutally raping young women while having witnesses. It was hard to watch, but even harder to tell him no. He was our boss, his word was law. You obeyed unless you wanted a bullet between the eyes. Carlisle never hesitated to shoot someone.

I didn't know my first job out of prison would be an abduction. Hell, for all I knew we were going to a party! I did two years upstate for a bank robbery I supposedly didn't commit and was released on a technicality a month ago. Good Ole Senator Swanson made sure of that. That was the price of doing business with our family. A favor for a favor...and Charlie owed us big time.

I'd heard about the Swanson's daughter Isabella. Heard she was a beautiful, meek, quiet little thing. Not my type. I never had a problem with the ladies, even after prison they were all over me. My main goomah Tanya and I had been at it for ten years. Hell...I might be thirty five years old...but I can keep a woman satisfied. The memories of great sex and my money were enough to keep Tanya around for the two years I was in the can. And let me tell you...the home coming sure was sweet.

Tanya was a year younger than me, with a nice rack, long legs blonde hair, and almond shaped blue eyes. Sure, she couldn't cook worth a damn and had a voice like nails on a chalk board. But it was a small price to pay for the awesome blow jobs and wild sex she provided on an almost nightly basis.

I knew the real reason Tanya stayed around. She wanted me to make her my wife. I shuddered at the thought of that. Since my mother died, I wasn't capable of love, it only brought you pain and made you insane. My father was the perfect example of that. The thought of regarding anyone with more than the casual indifference I'd perfected over the last ten years made me want to retch. No, Tanya Denali would never be my wife. She could leave of she wanted , there were a million Tanyas out there.

I was pulled out of my musings by the site of my father, covered in blood, running out of the back door of the Plaza were he'd instructed us to wait. He had a small,unconscious brunette in his arms. A brunette I assumed, could only be Isabella Swanson. His hair was a mess, his suit jacket was open and he had he crazy smile on his face. This was gonna be good.

"Edward!" my father hollered, "Go in there and clean up, no loose ends.". I rolled my eyes, that would have been a hell of alot easier if he'd been slightly more discreet in the abduction of the pretty little girl. "Sure pop...how many we talkin'?". "Fifteen as far as I can tell, make it quick I wanna take my new toy home.". The crazy smile was back again, I shuddered at the thought of what he would do to the poor, innocent girl in his arms. Luckily dad thought it was from the late November chill. "Hurry up!" he barked again.

I looked back at my brothers Jasper and Emmett. They had guns drawn ,ready to go. All three of us entered through the back door of the ball room. The place was a mess. People were screaming and running for the exits. They'd never make it though...not with my brothers and I there to take them down. Once we were standing in the middle of the room, we started firing. The popping sounds of the guns mixed with the screams of my victims made me smile. This is what I was born for, what I was good at. Killing made me happy. That was just how it was.

Jasper counted up the bodies before we exited out the back door and rushed to the waiting car. Isabella was draped over my back seat looking pale and small. I felt sorry for the poor kid. From the rear view mirror I saw my father oogling her unconscious little body as I stepped on the gas. It was going to be a long ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for coming back for another chapter of Mafia Memoirs. Please, please please leave a review! I really like to know how this story is being received!**

The burn I felt inside my heart wasn't as painful as it used to be. Where I used to seek comfort in the flames that rose inside my chest at the mere thought of them, now became a burden. I couldn't mourn them forever. They were free now...wherever they were. No, I couldn't mourn them. But I sure as hell could avenge them.

Chapter 3 (Bella POV)

My whole body ached. I felt stiff and disjointed. But nothing was as bad as the throbbing in my head as I laid on the cool concrete floor. I couldn't cry anymore tears. My eyes felt swollen and sore. My parents. My poor Mama and Papa.

I had heard about Carlisle Culleniza before. He was dangerous, a maniac, and so very very handsome. My good friend Angela was always up on the latest gossip. She said that Mr. Culleniza had the temperament of a viper. That he stuck his enemies quickly and without remorse. I guess I believed her now.

The sound of the heavy door unbolting pulled me to my feet. Inside the doorway stood a tall man. At least 6'4" with coppery brown hair that stuck up in every direction. He had an angular nose, and a strong jaw and build. But it was his eyes that I couldn't look away from. A forestry green color, they left me breathless. He stood still, appraising me, his mouth set in a firm line. I blushed and looked down. I had to be a mess. My pink dress was dirty and torn, and my hair and face felt dirty. No man should see a lady in such a state.

He spoke then, with an authoritative tone, although his eyes had softened. "I have instructions to bring you to my father. If you'd follow me please.". I nodded mutely and followed him out of the dark, damp room. He lead up a long narrow staircase and through a heavy wooden door. Upstairs was ornately decorated. Rich burgundy colored walls and plush carpets lined a wide, long hallway. On them hung what I assumed to be generations of Culleniza men painted in bright colors and in heavy golden frames that matched the crown molding. My eyes must have widened in shock...what a contrast to the dungeon like basement. I heard the attractive man snicker and electricity shot through me as he gently touched my elbow. He must have felt it too, because I looked up at him through my heavy lashes and watched as his amused expression disappeared. He spoke a bit more forcefully this time "This way!". He pulled me down the hall way and opened a heavy walnut door. He held it open for me and ushered me inside. It looked like an office. There was a heavy mahogany desk in the center of the room. There were shelves full of books from floor to ceiling and plush chairs that I longed to take a nap in. He cleared his throat and spoke then, "Wait here, my father will be with you shortly.". As he turned to leave there was a tightening in my chest, he couldn't just leave me here! "Wait!" I shouted . He turned around slowly his lips in a hard, firm line. "Yes Miss. Swanson?" he replied. "You can't leave me in here Mr.-" I all but shouted. "Edward" he replied so softly I could barely hear him, "My name is Edward." . "Please! You have to help me, Mr. Culleniza killed my parents, you have to get me out of here!". I was shouting now, traitor tears spilling from my eyes. "Please wait here Miss., my father will be with you shortly." he said and then he was gone.

My eyes traveled around the room after the door closed behind be. I wandered over to the window and watched as the snow fell to the ground. Would I ever be free again? Would I die here? I don't know how long I stood there ,pondering my own fate. I heard someone clear there throat behind me. I spun around the behold none other than Mr. Culleniza in all his terrifying glory. He was beautiful in the way a lion was as it stalked its prey, before it attacked. He had a dangerous gleam to his eye that made me want to leap from the window behind me. He began walking toward me until he was mere inches seperated his body from mine."Won't you please make yourself comfortable Miss. Swanson." he said, gesturing to the plush leather chairs on the other side of the room. I swallowed thickly, shaking my head "Please sir." I begged, "I swear I won't tell anyone anything. Please! Please! Just let me live". He chuckled then, the bastard. Here I was begging for my life, and he had the audacity to laugh at me. He brought his fingers to the side of my face to stroke my cheekbone as tears spilled from my eyes. "Sweet Isabella.", he crooned in my ear "If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. Now be a good girl and take a seat". His words did little to comfort me as I stumbled to the other side of the room and lowered myself into the chair. He sat himself in his office chair. His long legs stretched out on top of the desk, hands folded in his lap. His cold blue eyes appraised me. He smiled. "Do you know why your here Isabella?" he asked. I shook my head yes. "Yes sir, my father was severely indebted to you financially, from what I understand." I replied hastily. His grin widened "Such a smart girl. And how to you propose we repay this debt in light of your fathers' untimely death?". Now he was just toying with me, my father had already repaid his debt tenfold with his life. "Surely the debt has been repaid now that you've taken my father's life." I replied as I felt myself begin to shake. Would he kill me too? "I have a better idea!" Carlisle replied, his eyes suddenly filled with chidlike excitement. "We will marry, you will be my wife and give me children." he said. Suddenly the room was spinning. "But you already have children! Grown children! I am betrothed to another!" I was now out of my seat and shouting. Self- preservation be damned, there was no way I would marry him. He was out of his seat too and in from of me, his hand gripping tightly to my arm. His face looked angry. " You will be my wife Isabella! You will find that I am a man who always gets what he desires. And I desire you! Your betrothal to Mr. Destler is nothing that cannot be set aside!". His face was inches from mine now, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. "You will be my wife, and in my bed every night or I will slit your pretty little throat." he practically spat at me. The room was spinning faster now. All I saw was stormy blue eyes before, once again, darkness overtook me.


	4. Chapter 4:Graphic Lemon!

**A/N: Hey Guys! Welcome back to another chapter of Mafia Memoirs! I just want to thank everyone again for leaving reviews. I really enjoy reading them. As a warning, this chapter is going to contain graphic depictions of rape. If your not comfortable with that, please just hang on till the next chapter. This particular chapter is extremely important for both Bella and Edward's character development as well as their motivations through out the rest of the story. So, for those who do want to read it, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

Chapter 4 (EPOV)

"Jesus Christ Ed! Get a hold of yourself!" I said to myself as I sat practically ripping my hair out in my bedroom. Never in my life have I ever been effected so deeply by another person with a single look. Isabella Swanson was going to destroy my life if I didn't man up and get a grip. But just the memory of her pale,angelic face made me want to haul her over my shoulder and claim her as mine. The poor girl was terrified, and rightfully so. My father was a scary mother fucker. One look into those big doe eyes made me want to wrap her up and protect her from the whole world. God I was an idiot. I needed Tanya tonight to help me regain my man card.

Just then, there was a knock at my door and Jasper was poking his shaggy blonde head through it. "Almighty Zeus requests your presence in his room." he said with a smirk. I smirked back. He must be having issues with Isabella if he needed my help. " I'll just be a second." I replied. I got up off the bed and steeled myself. This wasn't going to be pretty.

When I entered my fathers bedroom, I was surprised by what I saw. There was my sweet Isabella, striped naked, gagged and tied to my fathers bed. Despite the brutality of it, I had never seen anything more beautiful. She was all milky white, unblemished skin. She had perfect full breasts topped with rosy pink nipples that were hard due to the chilly air. She had a small waist and full hips. Her creamy white legs seemed to go on for miles, even with her short height. But what really got my attention is that she was hairless. Everywhere. I'd never seen a chick without a bush before. Her pussy was perfect. She had full plump outer lips and the sweetest pink inside. I shook myself out of my revere then. This was wrong. This was rape. But I couldn't help but notice my dick harden in my pants.

My eyes traveled up to her face. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed as she whimpered through her gag. I tore my eyes away from her face then. I would ignore my guilt and my arousal...this was just business.

I turned my attention to my father, "You needed me pop?" I asked him. His answering smile was crazy, I shuddered a bit. "Yes Edward. I would so like you to help me with our beautiful Isabella". He said. My stomach turned at the thought of touching her, I couldn't defile her that way. "I don't think that's a good idea pop...". Suddenly there was a gun in my face. Oh shit. "I think I'll decide who has the good ideas." my father ground out between clenched teeth. "Stand up by her head and keep her calm while I had some fun.". Sighing, I sat down on the bed beside her head. I couldn't help but reach out and stroke her silky chocolate hair. I had to give it to the old man, she was beautiful.

Isabella turned her head toward me and whimpered as my father ran his hand down her luscious naked body. Her eyes were closed tight, and her hands clenched into fist above her head where they were bound. My father was in his own little world touching her. I couldn't stand to see her so scared. I lifted my other hand, despite my better judgment and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes even tighter. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Shhh Shhh angel. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Just close your eyes. I'm here. It will be over before you know it.". She opened her eyes then to look at me. They were big, pleading and trusting. From that moment on, I knew I was in love. That I had to save her. That I would do anything for her. She looked at me like a savior. Her heart trusted me then, even if her mind didn't. I continued to stroke her hair as I shushed her, and to my delight she leaned her face into my touch.

My father spoke then. His free hand running down the length of my Isabella's thigh as he continued to hold me at gunpoint. "Isn't this beautiful Ed?" he breathed almost reverently. "This" not "she". She's a fucking person you asswipe. "The Swedes wax...I've never seen anything more delicious.". I saw red...but I was unarmed and he had the upper hand. I was helpless. My heart ached.

His hand drifted to the soft skin of Isabella's inner thigh, growing closer to her pretty little quim. "Good god." I heard him say under his breath. He shook his head "You'll make me a fine wife Isabella" he said aloud. Wife? She was going to be his wife? The hell she would! She was mine! Even as irrational as my feelings were! Isabella whimpered again and I planted a kiss under her ear as I apologized once more.

My father dropped to his knees between her open legs then and ran his finger up and down her sweet little pussy, "I need a taste of this" he said. He lowered his face between her legs and look a luxurious lick of her from opening to clit as he moaned. He spread her lips then and took her clit between his lips and sucked. Isabella was going wild trying to get away as I tried to calm her. Even though this was wrong, my cock throbbed in my trousers.

My father spread her pussy with both hands as he inspected her sweet little hole. "Come Edward." he said "Tell me how my fiance tastes". The jackoff smiled at me. I planted a kiss on Isabella's forehead as my father stood and once again held me at gunpoint. I made my way between Isabella spread legs and gazed at her. She has the most beautiful cunt I'd ever seen. She was all spread out for me like an all you can eat buffet, even though it was against her will. She was pink, her pussy was dripping arousal despite her reluctance, and her little clit was peaking out from it's hood. Beautiful.

I dropped to my knees and rubbed her inner thighs as I tried to calm her when my father groped her tit with his free hand. I lowered my mouth to her and took a lick through her spread lips. She was delicious. I started lapping at her when I heard her moans. She was gushing into my mouth. I licked that shit up. When I gazed up at her face, she was looking at me with heated eyes as she tried to moan through her gag. My father had his dick in his hand pumping it for all her was worth. "That's it son, make her cum." he ground out. "But keep your fingers out of her, I want her a virgin till we marry.". I looked at my girl again to find her trashing her head back and forth, eyes clenched tight, and moaning. I went at her clit for all I was worth. Licking and sucking up everything she gave me.

Several things happened then all at once. Isabella's back arched off the bed as she orgasmed in my mouth. My father shot his load all over her perfect tits and released his weapon to the floor. I suddenly found my reason for existing. For Isabella's pleasure. I would do anything to make sure she only ever felt pleasure again. Both mental and emotional.

I was lapping at her plump outer lips as Isabella was coming down from her high. I vaguely heard my father leave the room before the guilt set in.

What had I done? I defiled an innocent. I was a monster. I was going to hell. She would never love me the way I love her. I'm a rapist. A million thoughts were running through my head. I unbound her feet and hands and took off her gag. I turned away from her then, not wanting to see the hate and disgust in her eyes. Or her to see the tears of regret in mine. I sucked in a breath as I felt two small, warm, soft hands slide from my shoulder blades to the small of my back. She rested the side of her cheek in the middle of my back before she spoke. "Please Edward, don't turn away from me." she said, as I felt her tear drops soak through my shirt. As strange as it was...she was the one comforting me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome! Another Chapter *Cue thunderous applause*. As always thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

 _He wouldn't ever understand. He thought he was the devil. And if I was being honest , he was probably as close as anyone would ever get to Satan on Earth. But I didn't care. He was different with me. He loved, and was loved. He felt and I felt. He was vulnerable and I was strong. In those moments we traded roles. We were who we couldn't be to everyone else. In those moments he was all that mattered. In those moments I was his salvation. In those moments, I was his Hallelujah._

Chapter 5 (BPOV)

I still don't understand why I clung to him the way I did. My only explanation is that, in my most terrifying moment, he made me feel safe. One look into those beautiful green eyes, and I had a reason to live through whatever humiliation I would endure in the following days. His touch gave me strength. Didn't he understand that? Didn't he realize he was an angel? I had to make him understand! Was he disgusted by me? My heart would break if he was.

As I molded myself to the hard planes of his back, I could feel his body shaking with sobs. He wasn't disgusted by me. That was a relief. He turned around then. He had tears in his eyes as he spun and took my still naked body in his arms. "Please Angel, don't cry. I'm so so sorry.". I was weeping openly now, my heart full of confused emotions. "I'll never touch you again, I'm so sorry Isabella." he said, his voice full of emotion. I noticed the way he said my name then. Almost reverently. Like he was saying a prayer. I sighed. "What if I never want you to let go?" I questioned him looking up into his emerald eyes. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and I faintly heard him get a wiff of my hair. "How about clean clothes and a bath?" he said taking in my naked form. "Then we'll talk.". I nodded in agreement. Maybe the warm water would help with the torrent of emotions I was feeling.

He smiled his dazzling smile at me as he crossed the room and snagged a plush black robe off the back of the bedroom door. He seemed surprised that I wasn't covering my nude body from his eyes. I shrugged internally, it was just a body. He'd already seen every inch of Bella Swanson anyhow.

"I'll start the water for you."and with that, he disappeared behind the door, which I assume, led to an en suite bathroom. As I sat myself down on the bed, I took time to take in my surroundings. The room was pretty bare. There was a bureau with an attached mirror. Two bedside tables, and a large four poster bed. In the corner there was a small round table, which held a few books and a plush chair that I recognized from Mr. Culleniza's office. But it was the painting above the bed that held my attention. It depicted a woman. Probably in her late twenties, with sharp green eyes, full lips, and caramel colored hair. She was painted in almost an angelic, and sensual way, with her hair unbound and swirling around her,and her dress slipping off her shoulder on one side. I snorted, how appropriate for Carlisle Culleniza's budior of torture.

Edward came back into the room then. He told me that my bath was ready and took my hand to lead me to the bathroom. It was fairly minimal too. But did have a large tub, which to my delight was filled with steaming water and a heap of bubbles. He turned around to exit but I held his hand. "Please stay, I don't wish to be alone." I breathed. Edward's jaw visibly tightened but his voice was calm when he spoke. "Very well. If that is what you wish, I shall stay and keep you company as you wash.". I smiled at him, shed my robe, and entered the tub, while Edward perched himself on the bathroom counter.

I sighed as I entered the steaming bath, it felt heavenly on my sore muscles. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I washed with the washcloth he thoughtfully left draped over the side of the tub. He knew he was caught when I met his eyes. His boldness surprised me, he didn't look away. "Didn't your betters ever tell you that it is impolite to stare?" I said cheekily, throwing him a grin. His answering smile dazzeled me once again. "My apologies, it's difficult to refrain from such behavior when you are in the presence of a true beauty.". I blushed and looked away. He gave a short, barking laugh "It is no wonder that my father wishes to wed you.". I frowned then. "Yes, your father's attempts to court me have been quite...brutal.". I said. He sighed and got a wistful, far away look in his eyes. "We haven't always been this way you know.". He said sadly. Suddenly I was very confused. Wasn't the Culleniza kind of evil the kind that was born, not created? "What do you mean?" I asked, "Do you mean to say that your father wasn't always an evil bastard?". He smiled his wistful smile again. "Did you see that portrait above the bed?". I nodded. "That was my mother, Esme Culleniza." he said. I pondered that, now that he mentioned it, this Esme in the portrait did have Edward's green eyes. "Before my mothers death, my father was not so..." "Sadistic.", I finished for him. "Yes, I suppose that is a good description. My father used to be a very different man. So did I.". I don't know if it was my true morbid curiosity about his lineage or my longing to hear his smooth voice that made me ask my next question, "What happened to her?". He sighed a long sigh before he spoke "He killed her." he said matter of factly. I gulped.

He looked at me for a long time before he spoke again. "But it didn't happen the way your thinking.". " Then explain." I said, suddenly unsure if I really wanted to know. He jumped down from the counter and strode over to sit on the edge of the tub. The air seemed to shimmer between us as he moved to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand. I found myself unintentionally leaning my face into his touch, reveling in the feel of his skin against mine. "My father loved my mother more than anything." he spoke softly. "She was his whole world. As I am sure you know, my father is a very powerful man. With that power, he created a lot of enemies. In the days leading up to my mothers death there were many attacks on our associated businesses and homes. Needless to say, it rattled my fathers nerves. So, he started sleeping with a loaded gun under his pillow.". I cringed, weaponry made me uncomfortable. "On the night of her death, there was a break in here." he continued. "An intruder came in and held both my parents at gunpoint while my brothers and I were sleeping on the third floor. As my father tried to defend himself the gun misfired and the stray bullet struck my mother in the chest. After that, my father killed the intruder and yelled for my brothers and I. I was the only one who answered his call. I was there for my mothers last moments, before god took her. We held her in our arms as she wiped away our tears. It was was something I will never forget.".

My eyes filled with tears. My poor, lost Edward. I reached my wet hand from the tub to cup his face, and he turned his head to kiss my palm. "After the funeral, my father sunk into a depression, I think we all did. And when he emerged from it, he was cruel and ruthless. I think we all changed.". My tears were overflowing now, and Edwards face twisted into one of anger. "I don't want your sympathy Isabella." he spat at me with sudden rage. "No tears for me. No tears for the murder! None for your rapist! I don't want them!". He rose to his full height then, his jaw tight and his green eyes full of anger. "But Edward I liked -". I spoke but he cut me of with a wave of his hand. "Enough of this." he said suddenly looking more composed. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "I must be going." he said, "I shall have someone bring you up something to eat.". Before I could speak, he turned his back to me and strode from the room stopping before he exited. "And for your own sake", he said "Don't try to leave these rooms.". I watched as his strong body disappeared from my view and finished my bath more confused than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Welcome back! Wasn't that last chapter an eye opener? Whew! Tell me what your thinking! Leave a review! As always, thanks for reading! Enjoy this new chapter!**

 _On paper, she and I made no sense. To an onlookers eyes, I was a demon sent strait from hell to destroy her. But she didn't seem to mind my tendency to wreck everything I touched. She knew I would cause her pain. She knew that I would cause death and chaos. She never once complained. I don't know how she saw past it all, but she stayed. To love me when I couldn't love myself._

Chapter 6 (EPOV)

When I reached the hallway outside my fathers' rooms, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Fuuuucccckkkk" I said under my breathe. I was such an asshole. Scaring a poor girl like that. I don't know what compelled me to share my demons with Isabella. It could have been the way she looked in the bath. She was so angelic and happy looking, despite the way I just defiled her. But the thought that I had caused her tears was just...unbearable. I didn't deserve them. If she knew who I really was, she wouldn't trust me enough to bathe in front of me. That was for damn sure.

As I leaned back against the closed bedroom door my younger brother Jasper came strolling around the corner with his usual swagger, smug grin, and unbearably annoying whistle. As he stood in front of me, I took in my youngest brother's features. He was a bit shorter than me, not by much though. He also had my lanky build. He had sandy blonde hair that was neatly combed back, and bright blue eyes. That's where his good looks stopped. Jasper had suffered the most from our father's mental instability, resulting in huge scars on either side of his face from a switch blade the sick fuck used to "teach him a lesson in loyalty.". But Jasper being Jasper, took it in stride. He stopped seeing Mary Alice Coppola, the daughter of a fellow crime boss on our fathers' orders and channeled his rage into torturing our rivals. Jasper was a twisted fuck since Alice exited his life. But I knew my good heart-ed brother was still in there somewhere, you could see it flicker in his eyes sometimes. He licked his lips and spoke to me then "Pop's new piece in there? Did you get a good look at her?" the excitement in his eyes was hard to ignore. I shuddered a bit. "Yea, listen. I gotta get home to Tanya. Make sure she gets somethin to eat eh?" I raised an eyebrow daring him to argue. Luckily he didn't and said "Sure thing Capo. Everything good Eddie?" he asked. "Yea, just gotta get home, catch you later.". He didn't say anything else as I descended the stairs to exit the house.

My drive back to the Upper Manhattan town home I shared with Tanya was fairly short. But my confused mood soon turned to anger when I realized she hadn't made me my fucking dinner. "T!" I called out into the seemingly empty apartment. "In here Ed." she called from the sitting room. As I entered the room, there was Tanya , in a deep blue silk robe, feet on the couch and a lit cigarette in hand. Looking at her now, I can't see whatever I saw in her all those years ago. There was no trace of the young woman that I was once undoubtedly attracted to. Her face had a weathered look to it, and her blonde hair looked ratty. She was still attractive to some I guess, but not in the obvious way the Isabella was. Tanya hadn't aged gracefully. "What are you doing? Where the fuck is dinner?" I asked her angrily . She didn't even have the sense to look ashamed when she answered "Oh you want dinna?You got two hands! Make it ya self!". I think I must have growled at her, because she was up on her feet now. "Your fuckin useless! You know that? I work my fuckin ass off so you can have all this." I said waving my hands around the luxurious living space we shared. "And you can't even make me something to eat?" I finished. She took another drag of her smoke and turned her back to me as she went to walk away. "Come to me with a ring Eddie." she said "Make me ya wife, and we'll take about who makes dinna?". Not this shit again! I told her before I wasn't looking for a wife, maybe she was just too dumb to get it. As she walked away, my anger and frustration took over and I yanked her back by her hair. "Whatcha gonna do baby? You gonna hit be again?" she asked as I pulled her against me. Now I wasn't proud of hitting Tanya. But if you lived with her, you'd understand. The woman could be dense, and sometimes she needed to be reminded of her place. She ground her behind against me, and I got hard. Not because she was attractive to me anymore, but after leaving Isabella, I was painfully horny. I needed to fuck something, even if it was Tanya. She turned around and looked at me then, grabbing the back of my neck. "You think I wait around fa two years" she said, "Two years, to make ya fuckin dinner?". She didn't have time to answer as I roughly pressed my mouth to hers and tore off her robe. She was naked underneath. I pushed her onto the couch as I unzipped my pants and let my erection spring free. She leaned back and spread her legs, so sliding into her was easy. Just as I set a pounding rhythm, the bitch slapped me straight across the face "I fuckin hate you!" she said. I growled at her again, but she didn't look scared as her body met me thrust for thrust. So I wrapped my hand around her throat. She grasped my wrist and said "You ain't nothin but a two bit hustla! And I fuckin hate you!". I'd had enough of this shit so I pulled my loaded piece out of my back pocket and held it to her temple. She smiled wickedly at me. "You gonna shoot me baby?" she asked. I didn't answer, I just kept up my pounding rhythm into her loose pussy. "I wish you would! Put me out of my misery! Loving you is fuckin torture!" she finished. I could feel my orgasm coming so I pulled out, and shot my load on her stomach. She stayed put on the couch and I zipped up my pants.

I looked at her and felt disgusted. Whether with myself or with her, I wasn't sure. "Clean ya self up, pack a bag, and get out. I'll have the rest of ya things sent to your parents tomorrow morning." I said as I turned to leave the room. She sat up on the couch then and spoke to me. "So that's it then? Afta ten fuckin years? I love you Edward! I know you love me to! Give us a real chance! I can make this work." she said looking teary. "We had some good times T. But I don't feel that way for you. I don't feel that way for anybody. We been ova a long time." I said walking into the kitchen.

About a half hour later I was making a sandwich when she came in dressed and with a suitcase, darkening my doorway. "Who is she?" she asked. "Who is who?" I replied. "The bitch ya leavin me for? Who is she?". I laughed " Look T, I ain't leavin you for nobody. Get out." I said. She sighed and luckily had the good sense not to argue. Before she closed the front door behind her she said "I'll be seenin you again Eddie. You wait and see." and with that, the blonde menace was gone.

I finished my sandwich, and poured myself a whiskey while looking over the newspaper. Apparently the disappearance of Isabella Swanson and the murder of Charles and Renee was front page news. They didn't have a suspect yet, but it was only a matter of time before they narrowed it down to Pop. Gustave Destler was offering a hefty reward for the return of his betrothed unharmed, so it's only a matter of time before the manhunt was on.

I don't know what it was about the Swanson girl. But something in her called to me. I've never wanted to protect an innocent before, but I wanted to keep her safe. Could I do right by her being the monster that I am? Well, I had to try. I couldn't completely trust my father or my brothers. And if that little sweetheart was caught in our house, we'd all get a one way ticket to the can. I made a vow to myself that I wasn't ever going back there, no matter who I had to off to make it happen.

So the question was, how to keep Isabella close, and remove her from the house in the process? I smiled wide as an idea came to me. I'd move her in with me, in my Philly Estate of course. Pop would go for it, to keep the fuzz off our tail. It was a perfect plan.

Damn, I really was a genius sometimes. As I finished my whiskey, I drifted off to sleep in my chair. Dreaming of chocolate eyes and rosy cheeks all night long.


End file.
